She Was Right
by Gimpyslair
Summary: One of Dewey’s children gives Anemone a good thought. Anemone x Dominic, spoilers for episode 43 and higher.


**She Was Right**

Disclaimer: Eureka Seven isn't mine.

Summary: One of Dewey's children gives Anemone a good thought. Anemone x Dominic, spoilers for episode 43 and higher.

Author's note: Well, it's my first non-Inuyasha fanfiction and it's been a long time since I've written something. This story takes place somewhere between episode 45 and 47. Anyway, I love Eureka Seven, enjoy!

There's nobody here except me; I'm alone in this spacious dark room. I only have theEND's company; it's watching me. It's not the presence of a KLF that I need the most right now. I want something living. All I have are Dewey's little brats who give me my everyday meals, and they don't count as living beings. They think that I'm useless, and somehow, the more I hear them say it, the more I believe them. Each time they enter my room, I'm just depressed that it's not…

Well… He's gone, right?

Just like Gulliver, I think they left together. I'm not sure. Why would they? I don't want to know. Each time the door had opened before, I didn't need to look to see who it was; it was always him. He always came to visit me. I could differentiate the sound and the vibration of his footsteps from anyone else's in this ship…

I always knew that he liked me; he was always making sure that I was all right before and after riding theEND. He protected me often, even if I didn't want him to, it annoyed me. At the same time, I was happy in the inside, relieved that someone was watching over me. But then, if he cared about me so much, why wasn't he here, right now, making sure that I was in good shape? He should have stayed with me if he liked me that much. It makes me mad! I guess he changed his mind, or he just pretended since the beginning that he cared for me, just like Dewey did…

The moment that I realized who the colonel really was, my only ally left me. I'm now alone on this ship; I don't feel like the cute little princess anymore. I feel like dirt, like something we want to hide from the others until the moment it gets useful.

"Anemone, here's your supper," I hear. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the door open. Maybe it was because the room is too big for me to completely hear everything that's happening in it.

The visitor was one of the Ageha Squad. My eyes tired, I looked over at the girl. I felt miserable. I didn't bother to tell her thanks, or even nod to her. It shouldn't have been her bringing me my meal. I just looked at her. She had a white skin, with short blond hair and pale green eyes. She didn't show any emotion, she was just giving me my meal. I think its noodles, but I didn't care, I wasn't hungry. When was the last time I actually ate something without forcing myself? I can't remember. It's one of those days where I feel I would throw up anything that went in my mouth.

When she put the tray on my little table, near my bed, something caught her attention. She leaned and took something that was a bit under my bed and began to walk away. I wondered what she could have picked up, so I curiously directed my eyes to the object she was holding.

Then, my heart skipped a beat: it was a flower, my flower, my anemone!

"It's mine, give it back!" I bitterly said without hesitation. She wouldn't leave with my flower; it's the only thing left that's precious to me.

She stopped and looked back at me, and tried to contain the little smile that was forming at the corner of her mouth. She responded with a distant voice, "Why? It's a dying flower. It lost two or three petals already, you see? I just want to put it in the garbage."

She was right; my anemone wasn't as beautiful as before. But I didn't care, I would keep it, she would have to kill me if she seriously wanted to throw it away.

"Give it back!" I growled, my fists ready to hit anything. My respiration was getting faster and I felt my face getting redder: I would soon not be able to control myself if it continued like this. I was getting impatient; no one has the right to touch that flower.

The young girl smirked. "I see that you are really attached to the flower that Dominic gave to you…" She put the flower beside my meal. I ignored her comment. I was just watching her to the corner of the eye, making sure that she delicately deposited my gift without harming it. I began to control my breathing.

"…Even if you didn't seem to take care of your flower at all before I found it."

It was as if I received an electric shock. My eyes opened suddenly as I tried to contain the tears that were forming. I didn't know if she was talking about the same thing as I thought, but one way or another, I knew she was right. "Shut up!" I yelled at her. I didn't want to hear her anymore.

"After all, when I found it, it was dying under your bed." I didn't look at her, in fact, I closed instantly my eyes. I put my hands on my ears so I couldn't hear her anymore. My tears were running down my cheeks, there was no way I could take them back. I was crying; it was too much.

That girl knew I was already hurting, but she continued, "It reminds me of him, when you didn't care that he was around…" I cried harder, the remorse was drowning me. I knew what she was going to say next.

I whispered with my broken voice, "Just leave me alone." I didn't have the strength to yell or to fight, I was so desperate. She was torturing me. But for some mysterious reason, the girl stopped: she listened to my request. Why did she do it? Was it pity because she thought I had enough for today? Or was it remorse? Dewey's child nodded at me, as if she realized that she had gone too far today. Or maybe it was just my imagination. Anyway, the Ageha Squad member walked away and left me to my misery.

I was still crying. I cry a lot, but I cried more often these days, since he left. When I calmed down, I felt a shiver down my back. I had just realized how cold the room was. I put a blanket around me and tried to hide in it, pretending that if nobody could see me, I would disappear.

I forgot about my flower. Dominic gave it to me right before he left, before the party with Dewey. It was, what, three days ago? I sleep so little that I'm not sure which day of the week it is. When I returned from the party, I was so disturbed about the evening that I totally forgot my flower. This is when it probably fell under my bed.

I looked at the anemone beside my meal. It's the same as Dominc: I didn't realize how attached to him I was, how much I was depending on him, until he deserted the military, leaving me here. A couple of days ago, never I would have run away, but after the party with Colonel Dewey, I wish I could see him again, just to be sure that he still liked me, or at least that he didn't hate me too much. After all the sufferings I made him endure, I can't see how he would want to see me again. Only thinking that I might never see him ever made me cry even more.

If I could see him again, it would be different, I will change. I'm sure of it.

At that moment, unconsciously, I took my anemone and put it in my glass of water. When I realized what I had just done, I smiled lightly. I took my improvised vase and put it at the place where there was most of light.

Maybe my flower will live a little bit longer.

AN: Reviews are my best friends! Thanks for Starzki to help me in the grammar!


End file.
